To Be Loved
by trixxycullen02
Summary: Her masks give her the strength to go on but what happens when a certain bronze haired client wants to break through her facade. Will she let him in and give herself a chance to love and be loved?
1. Take The Money And Leave

**Take The Money And Leave**

**A/N:New Story but I have not given up on Guardian. (Promise) Anyway taking different approach and I hope you guys like it.**

Room 339.

The familiarity of the pristine white door was now so overwhelming that I feared it. What had once been excitement with the sight of the brass doorknob, now grew into an overbearing apprehension.

However, my greatest fear was what was waiting for me inside the hotel room.

Just thinking about it, had my muscles tightening and my knees weakening, although that could be explained with the six inch heels that Heidi let me 'borrow'.

Once I gained a shred of courage, I squared my shoulders and prepared myself to knock on the door, but it was suddenly flung open, to reveal the shadowed gaze that had haunted me for the past week.

For a while, we both stood there, staring at each other. He probably knew I was too dumb struck to say anything, considering our last...session (if you could call it that), so he took it upon himself to break the silence, "You know you don't have to knock" he reminded me with a sad smile.

When my gaze wandered down to his half-dressed state, it occurred to me that he was becoming more comfortable around me - well, comfortable enough to answer the door in only his jeans.

My eyes must've lingered a little too long onto his muscled chest because he cleared his throat and I snapped my eyes to him, finding the amusement stirring in his trained gaze.

He made no comment but instead took hold of my hand and dragged me inside with him. I awkwardly used my other hand to close the door behind me and then allowed him to guide me into the living room.

"I was trying to be polite" I pointed out and stumbled after him, permitting him to take the lead. I then took a seat on our sofa which he had gestured to.

Instead of taking his place next to me, he strode to the kitchen counter, only to return with two heinekens.

Once he stood before me, I did what I usually did and scooted further down the sofa so he could lay down with his head on my lap, silently asking for my touch.

Not able to deny him, I gently but carefully began to run my nimble fingers through his short cropped hair. I even grew brazen when lightly grazing his scalp and to my satisfaction, he released a small purr. This blissful moment didn't last too long because his fingers dug into my arm.

However, as much as I wanted to, I didn't cry in pain because as always, I endured it for him as I knew it would hurt him to hear me.

When he gradually regained control, his tight grip on me loosened and his nails left my skin in a painfully slow manner. I almost sighed at the relief it brought me but I knew I couldn't so I bit down on my trembling lip.

I gave him and me a few more minutes before my fingers delved back into his prickly locks. My soothing touch had his shallow breaths finally evening out.

"Jen broke down" he broke the lengthy silence once again.

Knowing that he needed small talk, I offered a response, "What happened?"

He took a few more seconds before answering, "Tried to push her over 60mph" he laughed lightly and I smiled at the foreign but welcomed sound.

"You gonna get it tuned?"

He grew petulant and his shoulders stiffed as he angrily shook his head, "No, I'll do it myself" the frustration building up in his tone, "Mechanics around here are fucking snobs. Think they fucking know everything" he growled with such fierceness that I winced.

As always his angered words transpired into a raged rambling. I allowed him to continue because we both knew he needed a way to release his frustrations.

After twenty minutes, we somehow found ourselves talking about the Mariners vs Padres Sunday game and after bickering over Franklin's ability, he dialled it down to a wistful tone. "You should've come down and watched it with me"

Not able to hold off the melancholy tone, I murmured, "You only ask for me on Tuesdays"

He raised his head to stare at me and after permitting a few seconds to tick by, he says, "I would've paid you"

"That is not what I meant" I shook my head in disgust.

Suddenly is whole form has straightened up as he glowered at me, "Then what did you mean?"

"Don't get testy with me" I hitched an eyebrow at him and calmed down when I saw the frustration was immediately tranquilized. "I just meant that I didn't think I would be welcome"

My elaboration was met with his understanding and I watched how he visibly relaxed. His shoulders slumped and the tightening in the corner of his eyes faded when he moved back towards me. "You're always welcome here" the corner of his lips tugged up slightly in a small sad smile.

He then took my hands in his and lifted our entwined hands to his cheek.

Almost in a childlike manner, he sighed at the touch but then surprised me when hesitantly lifting them to his lips.

When he glanced up to me, I caught the silent question in his coal eyes; 'Is this okay?'

Still struck with shock and disbelief, I could only nod in reply.

Suddenly a fierce determination was alighted and he dropped our hands but only so that he could trap my wrists in his fingers.

"Jacob..."

He ignored my wary question and chose to lean into me. His shallow breaths tickling my lips and I gulped with the close proximity but he seemed to ignore my apprehension.

At first, I foolishly thought he was moving towards my lips but instead his path diverted as he rested his head onto my shoulder. Hot and heavy breaths were warming my exposed collarbone as I felt a spark of desire.

Anyone could see that this man was attractive - Short, black cropped hair, Innocent dark brown eyes and a muscled and toned body.

Yes, Mr. Black was a fine specimen and probably my hottest client...but aside from that, within those smouldering eyes, burned the dark and furious flames of ghosts that haunted him.

Sure, I was supposed to be physical with him - it was expected but somehow I couldn't do that to him. It would be like taking advantage of him because he wasn't in the right state of mind.

When he finally moved back, I could only stare at him because I was too afraid to move and my erratic thoughts had numbed me to immobilisation.

I wanted to ask him what he wanted; ask him what I could do but at his penetrating gaze trapped me. "You care for me don't you" he finally broke the silence once again.

I covered our entwined hands with my other palm and sighed, "Of course I do"

Worry flickered in his stormy eyes and I would've questioned it but he voiced it, "Is it because you have to...?"

I was probably crossing the line - breaching the contract and the rules but it was different with him.

I couldn't lie to him.

Squeezing his fingers, I scooted closer to him and spoke with complete honesty. "Jake, I care for you and if you had called me on any other day - that wasn't Tuesday, I would come"

Breaking the rules was worth the wide grin that broke through as a bright gleam twinkled in his once darkened eyes. This only encouraged me in adding, "I do care for you and I don't like seeing you hurt or sca-"

My words were cut off with the desperation of his fevered lips crashing onto mine. A buried need or search with his passionate attack as I felt his dominating lips mould into mine.

Once I registered what was happening, my hands (on their own accord) reached up to wrap themselves around his neck as I pulled him closer.

I know I shouldn't.

I knew that I should stop but...

...damn my libido.

Between Alistair, the divorced CEO and Felix, the young (gay) entrepeneur, my sex life had been a great disappointment.

It felt so wrong but at the same time...it felt SO good!

Plus...Jacob was a good man - he made me see the life that I could've had.

Maybe I would've brought my baby to his garage and he would've fixed it. We would've bonded over our love of cars and horror movies and he would then ask me on a date. We would've fallen in love and done the whole move in, meet the parents, get married and have babies.

...but that wasn't real and we were living in the real world. The real world where we remained worlds apart; where Cinderella didn't get her prince or her happily ever after.

This was the real world where Cinderella was screwed over by so many people that she gave up and allowed life to throw anything at her.

"Jacob?" I whimpered when realising that the kiss had ended and Jacob now had his head in his hands.

He continued to breath heavily for a while and once his gasps subdued, he raised his head but didn't meet my eyes. "It's been an hour" he whispered.

"What?" I gasped, still confused as to what he was talking about.

He stood from the seat and moved to the kitchen counter where he picked up the money laid there. Without looking at me, he smirked and said, "$160 right?"

I wiped across my bottom lip with a scoff. The humourless gasp then turned into a forced smile as I feigned nonchalance.

As he strolled back to me, he amusedly asks, "Does the kiss cost extra?"

The hurt I felt was probably visible on my features because he sneers, "What? You can't honesty be offended!" he laughed and used a finger to tilt up my chin, "it's what you do right?"

His disgust reminds me of who I am and where I am.

With a gulp, I shrugged my head away from his touch and pushed off from the seat.

Jutting out my chin to glare at him, I nodded while blinking away the angry tears, "Yes". My fingers snatched the money out of his hands and then slipped it into my purse and pushed past him. "It is what I do"

**A/N:Tell me what you think of this... Please Review**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the follows and favourites. Really appreciate your love for the story and hopefully you'll enjoy this update. **

Once, I got through the steel gates, I parked and hopped out of my baby - a 67' Chevrolet Impala which had been an impulse my with my first check. I tried to justify my $30,000 spend was necessary as the convertible would help in accommodating the hot Chicago weather.

I looked up at the large white mansion with a two mahogany double doors and several balconies on the first and second floors. The roof was slanting down slightly, providing shade for the first few steps leading to the entrance. It was closely decorated with neatly trimmed heads and tall trimmed trees which were always maintained by Felix on Thursdays.

When walking towards the house, I paused to trail my fingers on the large marble fountain with a circular base filled with water and in the middle was a woman with her dress slipping down, exposing her shoulders as she held onto the harp with nimble fingers. Carmen had informed me that she had tried to recreate John William Waterhouse's vision.

I looked up at the statue and as always my eyes fell over her expression, wondering what she could've been thinking about. I knew of the stories of them luring men with their beauty and sweet voices and this was why Carmen had chosen this design.

With one last stroke of my fingers across the crystal blue water's surface, I smiled at the ripples but then released a wistful sigh, knowing that I needed to leave. Pushing up from the fountain, I walked towards my first real home.

Once I was up the three steps and under the shade of the roof being held up by the pillar, I punched in the code which then opened the doors. The minute I stepped onto the wine-red carpet, a sense of security warmed me and I instantly forgot about the hour that had passed.

Thankfully, I was also distracted when my eyes caught the new photos of the girls that were proudly mantled on the wall.

**Angela AKA Mimi, 24;** Her brown hair was straightened and curtained her face as she shyly looking down while dressed in a white dress to symbolise her innocence but teasing the onlooker with how the hem was hitched, exposing her thigh.

**Heidi AKA Montana, 26;** Long brown tresses pinned up as she was dressed in a slutty school girl uniform, complete with the nerd glasses and knee high socks, as she sat on a desk with a pencil between her lips.

**Corin AKA Candy, 27;** Russian beauty with platinum blonde hair and she was dressed in a tight black dress. She looked fierce with how her hands were on her hips and her piercing blue eyes stared straight ahead.

My gaze then roamed to the other wall:

**Jane AKA Lola, 23; **Her tiny form was dressed in a skimpy black teddy as she kneeled on the large poster bed as she pouted her lips.

**Makenna AKA Brandy, 25;** Seeing as she was the exotic goddess, her photo shoot had been taken ins river where she was dressed in a green bikini and standing underneath the waterfall.

**Charlie AKA Silver, 24;** Her cropped black hair, thick black eyeliner and dark lipstick contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. She had denied the dress and decided to ended up in short ripped shorts and a black leather jacket but nothing underneath which allowed clients to see the tattoo that trailed down .

Finally my eyes fell into the portrait on the far wall under the italicised; RED LACE and noticed that it was slightly bigger than the others. However, like the rest, my pseudonym was in red italics at the bottom of the picture; Marie

For my shoot, I was dressed in a white crispy shirt that hit mid-thigh so that my legs were on show. Also to tease the audience, the peaks of my breasts as the first few buttons, were undone. A loose black tie hang around my neck which matched the black fedora on my head.

I was perched on a stool and my fingers gripped the edge as I stared straight into the camera.

I looked more confident in this picture than the last pic, which was an aerial headshot of me lying under the covers.

"Turned out great, didn't they?" Makenna smirked. Today she was dressed in a blue halter neck dress and a black and silver clutch in her hand.

I nodded at her before my gaze fell back to the pictures, "Sure did"

Once I had my fill, I turned back to her, "How was Caius?"

"Demanding" she sighed and looped her arm around mine so she could lead me down the hall with her. "As usual" she added with a roll of her eyes.

"You sure you're okay with him?" I peered at her worriedly, remembering how the snobby thirty-six year old millionaire could be. Furthermore, she had only began this business six weeks ago and was still trying to adjust. It surprised me how together she was through this, in contrast to the mess that I had been when I encountered my first three clients.

Makenna was never one to complain so she smiled in assurance, "It's nothing I can't handle"

Before I could pry her further, she turned the tables onto me when we entered the main room. "What about you? How was Jacob?" her tone lightened with both curiosity and eagerness.

"Jacob was..." I grimaced, trying to find a word that would describe the weird session we had today.

My words were cut off with Charlie's exuberant voice meddling in, "Insipid? Frigid? Boring?"

"Don't be mean" Angela scolded her and lightly smacked her arm.

Charlie straddled one of the chairs and looked at me, "So, what did you do this time?" her dark eyes gleamed with her usual mischievousness as she continued relentlessly, "Hold hands? Oh, did he braided your hair?" she smiled wickedly.

All the other girls had had a session with Jacob and at first he had settled for Angela. However, when Angela came down with the flu and everyone turned her shift down, knowing it was Jacob, I decided it couldn't be that bad and filled in for her. After that, he decided that he only wanted me to be visiting him, which Angela didn't mind at all – neither did the others.

This was probably why Charlie was picking on him – because unlike the other clients, he didn't want any physical connection, only to talk. Sometimes communication wasn't even needed, just as long as you're there with him, which was why, I and the other girls were numbed in shock when I said, "He kissed me" I revealed and several gasps filled the room.

It didn't take long before they had rushed to take a seat close to me, waiting for the details and explanations of how I'd cracked the broken man.

"I could've sworn he was gay" Heidi commented with a slight edge in her tone. No one argued with her as most of us had shared the same thought at some point when working with Jake.

Angela was next to question, "So you kissed him back?" she urged and I knew it was no use in lying to my girls so I nodded.

"How was it?" Makenna leaned in with a newfound enthusiasm. Even though they all thought he was boring, none f us could deny the physical attraction to him.

However, just as I was about too answer, I was somewhat grateful to the clacking of Carmen's six inch heels which interrupted us. Just the sound was enough to ensnare everyone's attention as our gazes instantly fell onto the person that was our teacher, guardian and even a mother

She was dressed in a tight black dress with capped sleeves and a silver belt and her signature red heels to match her scarlet lips. As always, her dark tresses were twisted up in a tight bun with no tendril out of place. Her immaculacy was both impressive and intimidating but it was the warmth she carried that appeased us.

We remained silent, out of respect as we waited for her to acknowledge us, "Good Afternoon girls" she smiled widely and we returned it when chorusing the greeting.

She then looked at each of us and when her eyes landed on mine, her grin grew wider, "Oh Bella you are back"

Her arms were then stretched out for me and I made no hesitation I accepting her hands, allowing her to pull me to the side. Instead of saying anything, her fingers trailed down my hair, probably taming it. Then, in a loving manner she tucked a loose lock behind my ear and sighed, happy with her work. "Beautiful" her warm and expressive eyes locked with mine.

"Thanks" I replied and caught her small smile when she saw my visible blush.

As always she pretended to have not seen it by not commenting and looping her arm around mine and leading me inside her study. "How do you like the new pictures?" she mused.

I could tell by the gleam in her eyes that she loved them and to please her, I nodded and forced enthusiasm in my voice as I answered, "They're awesome"

"Well someone else seemed to think so" she coyly replied but before I could read her expression, she let go of me so that she could pick up the file from her antique bog oak desk and then handed it to me.

I guessed it would be another client and judging by the fact that it was a black folder instead of the common beige, I knew that it would be an elite client but what I didn't expect was the name that was boldly written in a blaring scarlet.

EDWARD MASEN.

For the first time, I was given a file that I didn't even need to read.

**A/N: What do you think of the girls?**

**Thinking an EPOV next and please continue to review – makes me update faster. **


End file.
